


[授权翻译]彻夜驰骋 / Ride All Night

by kiy900



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Road Trip, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 公路旅行, 高中生AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiy900/pseuds/kiy900
Summary: A translation of Ride All Night by n_a_feathers.他们离家1700公里及四天远，而巴里已经不再知道他们开的是谁的车。写给2018年夏季迷你冷闪周末第二天的主题：通往幸福快乐之路。





	[授权翻译]彻夜驰骋 / Ride All Night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ride All Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371934) by [n_a_feathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_a_feathers/pseuds/n_a_feathers). 



> Many thanks to n_a_feathers for sharing this wonderful coldflash fic with us, and allowing me to translate it into Chinese!  
> 非常感谢n_a_feathers与我们分享这篇美妙的冷闪文，并允许我翻译成中文！

巴里已经不再知道他们开的是谁的车。

下午刚过七点没多久他们来到一家人来人往的沃尔玛停车场，在他们以超过限速十公里每小时的车速疾驰离开中城后已经过了五个小时。这里没有远得耗尽油缸里的汽油，但也没有近得让莱觉得停下来太危险。

巴里原本以为会有人来追他们。他想象后视镜上交替变换闪烁的蓝与红。然而，到目前为止，看起来好像根本没有人追在他们后头。

“你没法用短路打火启动新车。”巴里站在停车场里望风的时候莱解释道，他把几根电线碰在一起然后那辆八十年代的福特皮卡货车发出一声低沉的怒吼苏醒了，“它们用的都是电脑那些什么的狗屎。”

那是在内布拉斯加州的列克星敦。他们现在已经深入怀俄明州了。

 

***

 

巴里这辈子知道三件事：

  1. 黄衣男人杀了他妈妈。
  2. 他爸爸是无辜的。
  3. 如果他睡觉，黄衣男人也会杀了他。



所以每天晚上他都列好闹钟，一共八个，设定整点响起，每个小时一次直到早上。他白天总是在神游但是这总比没命强。

 

***

 

巴里猛地在座位上坐直，一下子清醒了过来。车外有光。他睡着的时候外面是一片漆黑。

他用颤抖的双手解开安全带然后滑出皮卡货车的驾驶室站上地面。他所迈出的每一步都让他的怒火越烧越旺。等他找到莱，对方正叼着根烟躺在货箱后面。他看到巴里的时候懒洋洋地坐了起来，身体往前蹭好让双腿吊在车尾上。他没有预料到巴里对准他脸挥出的拳头。

“你为什么不叫醒我！？”巴里只是尖声喊叫，“我说过让你叫醒我了！”

莱揉了揉脸颊，双眼里的怒火几乎不可遏制。“你不许动我。永远不。”

巴里后退一步，心中的愤怒和恐惧突然流走了。现在他只觉得内疚。他用冷静一些的语气问道：“你为什么不叫醒我？”

莱从货箱后面跳下来，走回驾驶座那一侧的车门时和巴里保持一段安全距离。巴里以为莱就要在此刻当场打碎他的心。他几乎能听见对方的声音说出那句话：“ **才没有什么黄衣男人，是你在犯傻。** ”

“因为你用不着担心他，”取而代之莱这样说道，他爬上驾驶室，“你的背后有我守着。”

 

***

 

巴里第一次见到莱是在超市里。

他跟在一个老男人身后，把对方叫他拿的东西全部放进购物车。等那个老人往前走后，他打量了一下周围看看有没有人望着他，紧接着把一册什么东西塞进了牛仔裤的裤腰然后藏在衬衫底下。

“你在看什么？”

巴里转身看到养父的女儿艾瑞斯·韦斯特走近。他希望她没有看到那个男孩干了什么。他突然对那个陌生人有股不可解释的保护欲。

她走上前来到商店的橱窗边然后往里面看。“那是莱纳德·斯纳特。他是个神经病。”

艾瑞斯是个亲切友善的人，几乎不会说任何人的坏话，所以从她嘴里说出这样的评价令他大感震惊。“你为什么那么说？”

艾瑞斯一边耸肩一边后退。“在他妈妈出意外之前，他上的是我们的学校。”

“什么意外？”

“车祸。她死了，接着他爸爸去了坐大牢。”她敬重死者顿了一顿，“非常令人难过，但那不是转变成罪犯的理由。”

“你说的罪犯是什么意思？”

“偷车还有其他什么的。他才刚刚从少管所里出来。”

“真的。”

巴里回头看向莱，刹那之间他们的眼神交接。

 

***

 

他们坐在加油站里，看着世界在身边辗转而过。

“你得笑起来，”莱对他说道，“要不然大家会起疑的。”

于是巴里一边摆出他最好看最天真无辜的笑容一边和对方分享一包薯片。这也没有那么难；他其实还挺享受他的逃跑时光。

高速公路的加油站里有各式各样的人。游客们在车前盖上铺开地图；商务人士开着他们时髦的进口车，加油、去付钱然后又走了，从不磨蹭；本地人会停下来在加油车边或者是收银柜台处和其他本地人聊天。巴里看着他们，好奇他们是从哪里来，又要往哪里去。

一辆摩托车边有一对情侣，正靠在彼此身上接吻。不是那种甜蜜、纯洁的吻；他们所做的还不算是公众猥亵的唯一理由就是他们还穿着衣服。巴里有点过度用力地盯着他们看，紧接着尴尬地别开视线。

“你有女朋友吗？”莱问道，向外看着芸芸众生各自忙碌自己的生活。

巴里扯着自己的袖子。“没有。”

“男朋友？”他问道，这一次他转了过来看巴里回答。

“没有。”巴里重复道，然后在想他是不是该抗议这个问题而不是回答。莱是准备要取笑他，还是说甚至可能要侮辱他？

然而莱只是往后一仰用手肘支撑着身体，随意自然地说道：“我也没有。”

“哦，”巴里说道，“挺好的。”

他还来不及对刚刚那番对话进行什么思考，莱就已经用力推起身体站到地上然后拍掉牛仔裤后面的灰。

“走吧。”他对巴里说道，尽可能若无其事地向巴里伸出手要拉他起来，“那家伙把钥匙留在车里了。”

 

***

 

“我妈妈也死了。”巴里说道。

“是吗，恭喜你。”莱纳德翻了个白眼说道。他没有看巴里，只是继续用抓夹捡起垃圾。巴里尾随在他身后跟着他从一块垃圾走向另一块。

“我昨天看到你了。在超市里。那是你祖父吗？”

莱沉下脸。“走开。”

但是巴里没有走开。他沉默地像只小狗一样紧紧跟着莱的脚步在公园里走了好几分钟。莱还是不肯看向他。

“我昨天看到你了。”巴里又说了一遍，但是这次尝试了另一种不同的方法，“你是个罪犯。”

“所以呢，又怎么样？”莱听起来既不吃惊也不警觉，“你准备告发我？”

巴里对于莱为什么会跳到那个假设感到大惑不解。那不是他想表达的意思。他只是想说他是值得信任的。他看到了莱是什么人而他没有带上滤镜评判，更重要的是，他没有去举报。

“我是巴里。你叫什么名字？”

他早就知道了，那是当然，但是他想让莱和他说话。

“我没时间搞这套。回家去吧，巴里。”

巴里喜欢自己的名字从莱嘴里说出时的声音。

 

***

 

他们把目前开的车子丢在了星城郊区然后坐地铁进入市中心，放肆张狂地奔跑过回音空荡的地下走道然后跳过检票闸门。现在是午夜时分，没有一个人多看他们一眼。

等他们到达市区，他们立刻轻松地在人群中穿行，彻底无名无姓无人觉察。没有人关心他们是离家1700公里及四天远的逃家少年。莱无疑有张逮捕令要捉拿他归案而巴里很可能被列为了共犯，但是现在那都无关紧要。

莱是个扒手。巴里知道这件事完全只是因为有个男人抓住了莱的手腕然后厉声要求道：“还回来。”

莱试图把手抽回来但是男人抓得死紧。他暴躁了起来，于是巴里知道那个男人没有说谎。莱抬起下巴，问道：“还什么回来？”

“你他妈清楚我说的是什么。”男人回答，用力晃莱。

莱踢向那个男人，但是在拉拉扯扯之下使不出太大力气。

“放开我，你这神经病！”

随着男人把他的手臂扭向一个极其不自然的方向莱发出痛呼，巴里立刻愤怒得眼前一片血红。他跳到那家伙的背上而这确实令对方放开了莱，但是他相当轻松就把巴里甩了下去。巴里摔到地上的时候整个人都喘不上气了。

然而突然不知道从哪里冒出一个人，扬手挥起背包打中那家伙的脑袋。对方倒下了紧接着巴里、莱还有那个出手相救的人拔腿狂奔仿佛地狱之犬紧追在他们后头。

他们跑出了好几个街区，直到他们确信自己已经安全才慢下来。他们全都放声大笑，是那种险险躲过危机之后爆发出的安心大笑。

那个救了他们的家伙和他们的年纪差不多，等他们呼吸平稳之后他向巴里伸出一只手。“我叫奥利弗。”

“巴里，”他说道，握了握奥利弗的手，“然后那是莱。”

 

***

 

“真可惜，莱纳德，你本来表现挺不错的。”

这些话正是一切的开端。

他们在维修小屋和车库的后面，莱到这里准备拿打扫用具但是相反却发现巴里正越过围栏偷偷看他。

监督员走向他们的时候莱慌忙用脚踩灭一直在抽的香烟。巴里也一样处理掉自己的那根，同时试图把莱刚刚递给他的那一小瓶杰克威士忌藏在身后。他正希望他们中间的围栏能挡住那个可怜监督员的视线。巴里知道他们两个不过是在几分钟前说的那番话现在应验了。

**“我才不去领养家庭。我准备和我爷爷还有妹妹住在一起。”**

**“他们永远不会放你走的。他们想留住所有人。”**

“跟我来。”监督员说道，把手伸向莱，“我得通知儿童福利机构。”

“别碰我。”莱一边说一边后退到男人够不着的地方，竖起毛暴躁不已。

“冷静点。”

“别碰我。”

“没事的。”监督员举起双手继续上前，把莱逼退到围栏边，而巴里就在另一侧，“别犯傻。”

“别碰我。”

那一拳发生得非常快，紧接着男人就倒在了地上。他没有动——纹丝不动——而且落地的时候割伤了头部。巴里惊愕地看着鲜红色的血液积聚在伤口上，紧接着溢了出来，一滴一滴接一滴坠落在地面。

莱狂躁地来回踱步，双手抱着头，嘴唇无声地动着不断重复：“操，操，操。”他跪在地上开始翻找监督员身上的口袋直到他找出一串钥匙，然后立刻走向面包车。他开动那辆车接着往后倒，撞倒了围栏迫使巴里踉跄着后退。趁莱还没有机会加速离开，巴里冲向乘客座那一侧的门然后自己跳了进去。

他的车门才刚刚发出一声重响关上，面包车就急速开走了。

 

***

 

奥利弗是有钱人但是他痛恨自己的父母。他富得流油但是穿得好像他只在二手店里买衣服。他理应是个著名富商的儿子但是他的头发长得早就该去剪了——总是会落在奥利弗的眼睛上直到他不时摇晃脑袋甩开——而且他脸上还蓄着似乎五天没刮的精致胡茬。

他带他们两个回到了他家位于市郊的大宅子，那里整个夜晚都是空的。他的父母去了参加某个黑领结晚宴，他说，明天早上才会回来；他妹妹去了朋友家；而所有的仆人今天已经下班离开了。

他们扫荡了他父亲的昂贵威士忌贮藏，一点也不懂得欣赏就这么像水一样大口大口灌下去。奥利弗放松下来往后躺，不带一丝成见听着他们的故事。巴里立刻就喜欢上了他但是莱却有股无法说明的敌意。

“你们想在这里呆多久都可以，”奥利弗主动提出，“我父母甚至都不会注意到。”

莱沉下了脸。

“这是谁？”巴里拿起放着两个女孩合照的金属相框问道。

奥利弗靠向前眯起眼睛，接着又瘫倒回椅子上。“我妹妹，西娅，还有我女朋友，罗瑞尔。”

“她今晚在哪？你女朋友？”

“在学习。”他翻了个白眼回答道，“不过她是个很棒的人。只是有时候有点太严肃了。”

巴里想象他们两人在一起。他们会是非常可爱般配的一对。对于奥利弗说他不得不因为父母的社会地位和工作而被迫拍摄的艺术照来说，他们简直是完美。巴里看向莱然后心脏一阵钝痛。

“厕所在哪里？”巴里问道，他需要一点独处的时间。

奥利弗用力撑起身体离开椅子。“让我带你过去吧。”

随着他们离开房间沿着长廊走，奥利弗问道：“你是怎么认识莱的？”

巴里仔细考虑这个问题。“我不认识，我想，”他承认道，“不是真的认识。我们是机缘巧合之下聚在一起的。”那是真话，他们才认识彼此四天，但是这同时也贬低了他们确实拥有的关系，所以巴里感觉自己有必要再补上一句，“不过，我信任他。”

“所以不是你的男朋友了。”奥利弗的说法不像是个问句。他把巴里逼退到墙边然后贴向他，巴里唯一能驱使自己作出的反应是一串歇斯底里的大笑。

“不是。”巴里确认道，尽管这不是个问句。他抓住奥利弗的上臂。“你在干什么？”

奥利弗磨蹭巴里的侧脸，他的胡须弄得巴里痒痒的。“你真的很惹火。”

巴里推开他。“我还以为你说你有女朋友了。”

“她不知道的事情不会伤到她。”他倾上前吻巴里，舌头挑逗地舔过巴里的嘴唇，有那么一瞬间巴里放任了他这么做因为有人渴求自己的感觉是那么好。

接着他第二次把奥利弗推开。“但是我会知道。”

奥利弗倒在巴里隔壁的墙上，好脾气地轻声笑了。“你是个好人，巴里·艾伦。”

“你自己也没有那么坏，奥利弗·奎恩。”

“我多希望这是真话。”他反向一推离开墙壁，踉跄了一秒钟才终于站稳，“洗手间在那边的那扇门后面。我就直接……”他向他们来时的路示意。

巴里的视线追随着他的手部动作然后落到莱身上，他站在长廊的另一端，正看着他们。

 

***

 

莱继续不停念着“操，操，操”直至他们开到郊区，一路向西离开中城。

他突然一个转向驶到了路边，巴里不得不抓住仪表板才没有一头撞进前挡风玻璃。莱下车，用力甩上身后的车门而巴里焦虑不已。莱的拳头揍在监督员脸上时的画面还犹在眼前，而且他完全不知道该怎么为自己辩护。

莱一把扯开他的车门然后相当直接地宣布：“到你该下来的地方了。”

巴里不想下来。如果莱要逃跑，那么他也想一起跑。反正中城也没有什么留住他的地方。他的妈妈死了，爸爸为了自己没有犯下的罪行关在铁窗后。他的养父乔不相信他，而且一个月只会带他去探望生父一次。他没有朋友，没有其他家人。也许只要他逃跑，那个黄衣男人就没有办法找到他。

“这不是闹着玩。”莱说道，他的声音气恼得越拔越高。这个急速刹车提醒了巴里刚才在一时兴奋中自己忘记了系上安全带。他现在纠正了过来，织带在决定性的一声脆响中插进了锁扣。“你对我一点用处都没有。”莱继续说道，但是这次他的语气里没有了认真，于是巴里知道自己已经赢了。

莱踢了下水道一脚。“操！”接着他用力甩上巴里的车门然后绕过来回到驾驶座这一侧。

他们疾驰离开了路边。

 

***

 

第二天早上巴里在莱的怀抱中醒来然后用了一点时间享受这个拥抱。巴里的脑袋里感觉全是沙子而且肚子仿佛是座凋零的花园，但是任何事情都不能他改变这一刻。他在莱身边感到安全，彻彻底底毫无疑问。昨晚是巴里这辈子睡得最安稳的一晚，他在想过去的那些年里自己到底是怎么每次只睡一个小时的。

“你醒了吗？”他问道，一根手指沿着莱的发际线描摹。

“唔唔……”莱低声咕哝，扭过脸埋进枕头。

巴里继续描摹莱脸上的线条：下颌凌厉的锐角，微笑时在他嘴角边皱起的细纹，眉毛细长的弧度。莱哈出一口气晃了晃脑袋然后滚到巴里身上，开始毫不留情地挠他痒痒。巴里扭动身躯闪来闪去躲开他的手，放声哈哈笑直到自己喘不上气。

接着莱纳德停住了，巴里剩下的那点气息似乎离开了肺部就像太空中的船体破了一个灾难级别的大洞。他向上望进莱那双暴风雨般激荡的眼睛，因清晨的日光变得柔和，许愿自己能够永远徜徉其中。

巴里说服自己什么事情都不会发生、是自己过分活跃的想象力在作怪的那一刻，就是莱俯下身用最轻柔的吻将他们的双唇贴合在一起的那一刻。

当莱抬起身想要挪开，巴里追上了他，双手缠上莱的脖子然后把他重新拉下来。

分开他们的是门关上的声音。莱纳德首先一跃而起但是巴里也没有差太远，在最后一瞬间抓起他们共用的背包。他们踮着脚走出奥利弗昨晚留下他们过夜的客房，沿着走廊来到阳台。到达阳台之后，他们立刻偷偷越过护栏看向楼下的门厅。一对巴里只能猜是奥利弗父母的夫妻正把外套挂在衣帽架上，一个年轻女孩在他们后面走了进来。奥利弗走出来向他们打招呼。他穿得像个年轻的共和党党员，头发整齐地梳到了后面，脸上刮得干干净净。他向他的父母露出笑容然后一边互相问早安一边亲了亲他们的脸颊。

等他们全都走进厨房，莱向巴里无声地做了个动作，紧接着他们悄悄溜下楼梯——路上偷走了衣帽架上的一串钥匙——然后走出了门。

 

***

 

“当时有个男人。”

莱的视线闪向他，敦促他往下说，紧接着又回到了路上，但是巴里稍微多花了点时间才鼓起勇气继续。所有听过他讲述这件事的人都不相信他，如果莱也不相信，这有可能会让他整个人崩溃的。

“有个穿着一身黄色衣服的男人。在我十一岁的时候，他闯进我家杀了我妈妈。”一旦他开始述说，字句轻而易举便从他嘴里蹦了出来，“他们说是我爸爸干的，但是我就在场。我看到了。凶手不是他。凶手是那个黄衣男人。他全身都是闪电，眼睛发着红光。我爸爸叫我快跑……”

巴里才刚开始说很快就又停了下来。他知道正是黄衣男人的部分让他听起来像是疯了。有时候他几乎就要说服自己这些真的是他编出来的。但是他知道他爸爸绝对不会伤害他妈妈，所以黄衣男人必须是真的。

巴里看向莱，但是对方脸上没有任何表情。他看不出对方正在想什么。他同样没有说任何话，于是巴里把故事说完。

“他们为此把他关进了牢里，但这不是他做的，而我不知道要怎么说服他们我爸爸是无辜的。他们觉得是心理创伤迫使我编出这个黄衣男人的故事，但是我知道我看到了什么。”

“巴里·艾伦……”莱反复思索道，巴里能看出他想通的那一刻，“你是亨利·艾伦的儿子。我记得那时候发生的事。”

巴里把双手绞在一起。“你相信我吗？”

莱在双手握着方向盘的情况下尽可能地耸了耸肩。“我没有任何不相信你的理由。”

这不是个响亮彻底的 **相信** ，但是话里对他的故事所抱持的信任比过去任何时候的任何人都强。比起一个干脆的 **不** 巴里不论什么时候都更乐意接受一个 **也许** 。

“他也在追杀我。我就是知道。”巴里承认道，说完感到喘不过气。儿童心理学家曾经表示故事中的这一面是源自童年创伤的强迫妄想症。对巴里而言这只是个明显的事实。他知道这件事就好像他知道明天早上太阳会升起。他总是感觉有人在看着他，有人在猎杀他。“所以我不能睡觉。一次不能超过一小时，好吗？你一定要叫醒我。”

再一次，莱回答的样子仿佛他不费吹灰之力就能配合巴里的故事——不管他相不相信。“当然好。”

 

***

 

他们到达大海的时候正好夕阳西下。

巴里脱掉了鞋袜然后下车走进沙子里。沙粒仍然因为日晒而暖洋洋的，有那么一会儿他只是站在原地，享受白日将逝的热力。随着他大步向前走海浪层层卷住他的脚，他继续走进海里直至浪花快到他的膝盖。

他冲着地平线大声呐喊直到自己没气。

巴里走回去的时候莱就等在车边。巴里经过时吻了他，单纯只是因为自己能。巴里翻找后座上的背包拿出一条干燥（但是不干净）的裤子然后换上，看到自己在奎恩家的豪车上留下满是沙子的脚印时心里有些痛快。

巴里换好之后莱扶着他爬上了玛莎拉蒂的车前盖然后跟在他后面也爬了上来，动作一点也没有打算对车身温柔。他们靠着挡风玻璃仰躺，看着落日在一片绚丽的紫色、粉色和红色之中沉入大海。巴里把手伸过去找到莱的手然后握紧。

在某种程度上这感觉就像到了尽头。他们已经来到了不登上船只或者飞机所能到达的最西边；已经没有地方可以逃跑下去。回到家巴里的爸爸还在监狱里，而黄衣男人还在追杀他。所以也许巴里应该感到失望的——但是他基本上只感觉圆满了。这感觉就像是他们完成了些什么，即使那并不是件大事。

“我们不可能永远跑下去。”巴里这样提起，语气就和他说起天气时一模一样。只是在陈述显而易见的事实。

“不，”莱回答道，而他听起来也不是特别焦躁，“我想我们不能。”

“不过，这一趟真好玩，”巴里看向莱，“不是吗？”

“是啊，”莱说道，一只手臂勾在巴里的肩膀上把他拉过来，“确实是。”

**Author's Note:**

> 预祝大家元旦快乐~


End file.
